


Love hurts

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I suck at this, Love, Married Couple, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: I suck at this but enjoy. Anya doesn't like the words Alfred tells her during sex.





	Love hurts

A room down the hall was open ajar, sound of squeaking echoed. The whole room was filled with grunts and moans. “Oh yeah, you’re a dirty whore aren’t ya?” A voice called out.

“You’re mine, you filthy cow.” It said in a ruff voice. A lock of silver hair was shown and it lead to a face. Their face red from embarrassment and pleasure. It was Anya Braginskaya.

“You like this don’t you? You like to be my slave, am I right?” Another voice called out in a strain. Blonde hair was reflected by the moonlight, sweat trailed down from their forehead to their nose. It was Alfred Jones. His thrust went faster and Both were reaching their climax.

“Yeah, you want me to cum inside, to get you pregnant again? You filthy ass cow, you love this, I bet you wait for me when I’m gone you disgusting-”

“Stop!” Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Anya.

He pulled out and Anya laid on the bed “Anya is everything alright?” Alfred said in concern of his wife.

“Fedya, I don’t- I don’t like it when you call me that.”

“What why? I thought yo-”

“Because it makes me feel like a whore! The names you call me makes me feel like an animal! I hate it.” Anya soon began to cry and it was upsetting Alfred. He got closer to her and wrap his hand around her.

“Anya, baby, listen. I don’t want to hurt you that way. I didn’t mean to say all those awful things to you. I been experiencing a lot of crap around work and I needed a way to get out that anger. I’m sorry if I brought that to you. Please forgive me.”

Anya wipes her eyes from the tears and looked at Alfred. She smiled from the affection she received from him. She forgets that Alfred cares about her very much. “You know, we can still finish but we can take it slow this time.”

After that was said, Alfred grew a shy grin and got down with Anya. He grabbed his length and push deep into Anya. She was warm and it feel great. He thrust slowly into her but this time, took his time.

“Oh God, Anya. It feels so go-od.” Alfred’s thrusts began to increase. They were very close to their orgasms and loved every minute of it.

“Uh, Fedya, I’m gonna come.”

“Metoo! Oh God Anya, I loVE YO-”

“DADDY, MOMMY I HAD A NIGHTMARE!”

“XANDER!” They both said.


End file.
